


Trusted Pleasure

by I_Love_Fandoms



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual spanking, Hand Jobs, Human Wheatley, Other, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Slight Overstimulation, Temporary Dom!Reader, Temporary Sub!Wheatley, Undefined Gender Reader, implied pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_Fandoms/pseuds/I_Love_Fandoms
Summary: Last time you and your boyfriend Wheatley tried out the whole dom/sub thing, your mind was blown by how easily he played your body like an experienced musician with his favorite instrument, and you had agreed to switch the roles for next time. Maybe you should’ve known that Wheatley was eager for it.
Relationships: Wheatley (Portal)/Reader
Kudos: 69





	Trusted Pleasure

“ _ Luv… Would today be okay? _ ”

Looking up from your book you gaze at Wheatley, noting the adorable blush on his face, and it doesn’t take you many seconds to realize what he’s talking about. You had stated that next time the two of you got into the whole dom/sub for sex, especially the spanking, you wanted to try to be the dom. You also recall the brief gleam of excitement that had appeared in his eyes before you had succumbed to sleep, and studying him you do catch that excitement again, hidden beneath his flustered expression, and you can’t stop a smile from emerging on your lips. You didn’t have anything planned for today anyway, so why not explore and see if you too have a dominant streak? Putting a bookmark between the pages you’ve been reading you get out of your chair, giggling as his excitement now shines brightly in his eyes. It’s adorable.

“Today will be okay, love.”

You’ve never really been in control before, but the prospect of getting this chance to try it out with your boyfriend is undeniably enticing. In no time, Wheatley has already taken your hand in his and quite eagerly led you to the bedroom where he wastes no time in getting undressed, leaving you to wonder briefly just who out of the two of you is more eager. There is no denying, however, that you look forward to seeing just how much of a dom you are. Maybe you’re a switch just like him, and you just don’t know it due to never having the opportunity to find out. Sitting down onto the bed you smile up at him, cooing softly and surprising yourself with how easily the words come out.

“Come and lay across my lap, sweetie~”

Judging by the look on Wheatley’s face he seems to be as surprised as you are by the confidence in your voice, but that doesn’t mean that he hesitates to lay across your lap, making himself comfortable and simultaneously baring his ass to you. Running your hands across his skin you marvel over how readily he trusts himself to you, warming your heart just as much as your very touch warm up his skin, and judging by his little sounds of enjoyment he likes the gentle ministrations. Giving his butt a little pat you take a moment to just appreciate the sight of him sprawled across your lap, head resting on his arms, and since you’re wearing shorts you imagine that you’ll be able to feel just how excited he’ll get.

“Remember to let me know when it becomes too much, okay honey?” 

“ _ Mm, I will. _ ”

You hear his anticipation, notice how he grip the sheets a little while he waits for you to land the first strike and something about it fills you with the desire to see him reduced to a blubbering mess of need. Well, if this works out fine, you figure that there will be plenty of opportunities to do just that. Grinning you straighten up, place a hand on his lower back to keep him in place, and with an audible smack, you deliver to the sharp inhale of your boyfriend, a soft squeak at its tail. It didn’t sound displeased though, but you still give him the same treatment he gave you, sweetly rubbing his cheeks to avoid overwhelming him. Soon enough you find a rhythm that benefits you both, each strike drawing progressively lewder moans from Wheatly, and you can feel his hardening cock pressing against your thigh, leaking pre that ends up slicking your skin as he ruts against you.

“Look at you, rutting away hoping for release from the friction alone. This turns you on, does it not?”

His nodding is all the answer you need, a whine leaving him as you press his hips down, effectively stopping his needy bucking. He doesn’t struggle, however, registering your silent demand that he stays perfectly still, and you could swear you could hear a pleading tone in his voice. By the time he finally asks you to stop, his ass is covered in red handprints, and you are turned on by how much he’s enjoyed this spanking. You dare say that he’s as ready to go as you were back when he was in control, and that sends a thrill through you. 

“You’ve been such a good boy, love. You did so good laying still~”   
  


His shuddering breath and the twitch of his cock confirms a suspicion you’ve had for a while; Wheatley has a praise kink, your mind quickly coming up with ideas to use it. There’s still the fact that he hasn’t tipped over the edge, though, and you quickly get an idea on how to solve that little problem. Shifting him onto the bed you silently instruct him to lay on his side, a touch of pride filling your heart seeing just how hard he is. Fuck the spanking did a number on him. As you undress you see from the corner of your eyes how he reaches a hand down presumably to relieve himself, but you quickly slap his hand away.

“No, bad boy, I did not say that you could touch yourself!”

The way he whines and looks up at you pleadingly only reinforces your idea, and laying down behind him you press your bare body up against his, wrapping an arm around his front and locking his arms against his chest and laying one of your legs over his to keep him still. Pressing a soft kiss to the back of his ear you wrap your free hand around his cock and slowly begin to stroke him, pulling pleasured soft whimpers from him and feeling his body tense as he struggles to stay completely still in hopes that it’ll please you. It does, and you reward him with a little rub over the sensitive tip, eliciting a little moan and shudders as you slowly stoke the fire of his pleasure.

“You’re such a good boy, Wheatley, laying so still. You please me, and you deserve this reward. Let me take care of you~” 

This time you don’t stop him as his hips twitch forward out of the instinctive need for more, merely crooning as he ruts into your hand, his soft chant of  _ thank you _ dissolves into moans and gasping breaths as he steadily nears his climax, and you feel his fingers gripping your arm tightly in an attempt to ground himself to reality even as his mind clouds over from pleasure. His labored breathing tells you just how close he is, and tightening your grip just enough to grant more friction, you press a kiss to his cheek.

“You may come now, my good boy.”

It’s all that he needs and with a strangled gasp his body tenses up, hot stickiness spilling onto your hand and the sheets as well, though you can’t bring yourself to mind at the moment, merely focusing on gently stroking him through his orgasm until you feel him relax in your hold, his grip on your arm loosening. You don’t stop yet though, you keep slowly stroking him and watch as he shudders for a few more moments before he weakly asks you to stop. It's first then you do stop and remove your hand, reaching over to the nightstand to grab the wet wipes to clean up both him and your hand, and whatever you can get out of the sheets before you lay back down and simply snuggle him.

“You did so well, love. You were a good little sub~”

The blush appearing on his cheeks tells you just how much those words affect him, and you giggle a little as you lean over to kiss him, a soft and sloppy but love-filled kiss.

“Would you like to try pet play next time, hm? Get to be a good boy?”

If you didn’t know better, you would’ve easily thought that the idea alone made him hard, but the look on his face told you just how much he was for that idea, pulling a devious smirk onto your face. Tomorrow you were going to have to do some shopping.


End file.
